Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser that creates a vortex of the liquid contained therein, and methods of using said dispenser
Background
Vortexing liquid is a relatively new method of producing structured water for consumption. There are mechanical devices available that may be used to produce a vortex and dispense water, however these devices are prone to breakdown and require power.